The Last One
by iTumnusXinXNarnia
Summary: Jack fidgeted for a few seconds, his hand clenching and unclenching his staff. "North, she was talking to you!" he shouted, storming out of the room. Tooth, Hiccup and North watched him go, all noticing the red paint that covered the back of Jack's pants. Human!Tooth, Young!North, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
1. Part 1

_A crossover of Tangled, How to Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians and Brave. Shrek is mentioned briefly. This is a Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons version of the last episode of Friends. I have made changes to fit the RotBTD fandom :) enjoy!_

_Modern AU_

_Rapunzel of Corona as Rachel Green_

_Toothiana 'Tooth Fairy' as Monica Geller-Bing_

_Merida Dunbroch as Phoebe Buffay (in this, Merida is Scottish but she's lived in America so long she now has an American accent. A.k.a, I can't write her accent xD)_

_Jack Frost as Joey Tribbiani_

_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III as Chandler Bing_

_Eugene 'Flynn Rider' Fitzherbert as Ross Geller (also, brother of Human!Tooth)_

_Sexy Young North as Mike (come on; he's hot when he's younger. Also, I needed a Mike for Merida's Phoebe xD and North is a nickname for Nicholas so he isn't laughed at XD)_

_Astrid Jr as Erica Bing, Jamie as Jack Bing_

_Astrid as Erica_

_Sophie as Emma Green-Geller_

_Gothel as Rapunzel's weird as housekeeper who puts red socks in with Rapunzel's shirts (it's as evil as she's gonna get, lol), Maximus and Pascal as the Chicken Keepers. (They look after all the chickens that get too old to live in houses, and they grow apples. They're also humans in this. And Max, Eugene's son, is named after Maximus.) and Greno (the guy from the Snuggly Duckling who got the guards) as Gunther._

_Disclaimer; I do not own Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragon, Brave, Friends or Shrek._

**The Last One – Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons Style Part 1  
**

For the fiftieth time that morning, the sticky tape got tangled up and stuck to itself. Jack Frost tugged on it several times, moving his arms so hard little bits of frost drifted to the ground. In a last ditch attempt, he seized the tape with his teeth and wrenched as hard as he could, accidentally stumbling and bumping into his staff. Merida, who was standing nearby helping, laughed at his predicament.

Jack tossed the sticky tape to the floor, grabbing his staff and freezing the box shut, making Merida raise an eyebrow at him. He heaved the box up and was about to deposit it on the couch when Merida stopped him, saying, "You know, Toothiana is gonna freak if every box isn't labelled."

The Winter Spirit froze, using the wind to stop the box from falling out of his hands. With a huff, he mumbled, "Oh, ok, um…" He picked up a permanent marker and started writing on the box, complete with the random little snowflake swirls he did at the end of each word he wrote. "Box… Of… Snow!" he declared, 'snow' being his term for 'crap' when he was being sarcastic. He capped the pen and put it on the table.

"Good!" Merida said a little dully, looking at the box before going for the next one. Jack held out his hands to say something and ice shot out of them, hitting the ceiling. Merida raised another eyebrow at him and he quickly put his hands down, saying enthusiastically, "Meri, think about it! When Hiccup and Toothiana get back here, they're gonna have a baby… _A baby!_"

Merida gasped, waving a capsule with a random kids memories in it at Jack's face, saying, "I know, it's so exciting! Wait, wait, Eugene doesn't know when the baby's coming! Should we call and tell him or send one of the elves?"

Jack, who had resumed with his earlier fight with the sticky tape, shook his head at Merida. "I don't think so. Rapunzel's still over there yelling at him, I am not gonna want get in the middle of that snowstorm!"

Merida gave Jack a look of disbelief. He quickly defended himself. "What, just because I'm the Spirit of Winter does not mean I always want to be around blizzards and snowstorms!"

XXX

There was a _smash_ as the door flew open and Eugene stumbled back a little bit. Golden hair came flying into the room, around his waist and tugging him back to the blonde haired girl who stepped toward him, placing her arms on his shoulders and smashing her lips against his. He kissed her back eagerly.

Without warning, Rapunzel pushed Eugene back, her hands flying up to the front of her hair, where she smoothed it down. "Eugene, wait, wait, should we be doing this?"

Eugene held up his hands in defence, wanting to continue but he did ponder Rapunzel's question. "I-I don't know!"

Rapunzel's green eyes twinkled with slight worry. "It doesn't seem like a good idea, oh gosh…" Her hair was still firmly around Eugene's waist, it was amazing how his arms didn't get caught as well.

Eugene grudgingly agreed with Rapunzel. "Probably not," he muttered breathlessly, and Rapunzel herself lowered her hands to put them on her hips, her eyes on Eugene's. Eugene had just begun to calm down when Rapunzel exploded, "Well, that never stopped us before! Ever!"

"No, it didn't!" Eugene agreed without thinking, stunned at Rapunzel's outburst.

The words had barely left his mouth when Rapunzel wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her hair fall from around his waist. She kissed him hard, wondering a little what had been stopping them as Eugene stumbled back, tripping onto his bed, taking Rapunzel with him.

XXX

The hospital doors were pushed open as Hiccup walked through them, a bunch of flowers from the sun in one hand. He was quite glad Toothless and Rapunzel had found them. Toothiana caught up behind him, her wings packed away for once, though she was in a jittery mood.

"I can't believe it!" Hiccup gasped, turning his head to look at his jumpy wife. "I can't… I can't believe in a couple of hours we're gonna be parents!" He smiled in shock at Toothiana.

"_I_ can't believe it's three weeks early!" Toothiana gasped excitedly, and she suddenly smiled hugely. "I cannot believe our baby is prompt! They know I wanna see their teeth!" She clapped her hands together. She stopped, calmed down and snapped to business. "Ok, what room did the nurse say Astrid was in?"

"Room 702," Hiccup supplied quickly, wiping a sweaty hand down his vest. He was so nervous yet excited at the same time. They walked over to the door that had '702' over the top and opened the door.

Hiccup dropped the flowers and the two backed out of the room in shock, heaving in surprise. They had walked in on another woman having her baby! They stared at each other with open mouths. Hiccup swallowed.

"Did… did you see the size of that _thing_ coming out of that woman?!" he asked Tooth, shaking his head slightly. Visible beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Tooth nodded in agreement, admitting, "I couldn't tell who was giving birth to who!" It reminded her of the time she collected a tooth so big she couldn't tell whether she was collecting the tooth or the child.

Still breathing hard, the two pushed off the door and walked off quickly, Hiccup glancing over his shoulder once to see if any of the doctors were looking out the door. No one was, so he placed a hand on Tooth's back and practically shoved her forward, urging her to walk faster.

Looking about carefully, the two finally found Astrid's room and cautiously opened the door, peeping in. A woman with blonde hair and a fringe wearing a white hospital robe lay on the bed, looking bored and terrified.

"Thank Manny!" Tooth exclaimed, making Astrid jump violently as the two entered the room. "We found the right room! Hi!"

"Hey! How are you, is everything ok?" Hiccup asked as he and Tooth entered the room, closing the door behind them. Astrid struggled to sit up a little bit, smiling at them both. She sighed happily, holding her hand up.

"I'm fine, the baby's fine… The doctor said it would be a while," she added nervously, letting her hand flop back onto the bed.

"How do you feel?" Tooth asked, making sure the door was shut properly before joining Hiccup beside Astrid's bed. Hiccup had his hands on his hips.

"Well," Astrid sighed, "It hurts sometimes. I thought getting injured by dragons was bad, but this is different! But it's not too bad yet…" Her voice trailed off. "It's a little scary," she whispered, her eyes flicking between Hiccup and Tooth.

"I know, honey," Tooth said sympathetically, patting Astrid's hand. "But you're gonna be fine."

"Tell that to lady 702 with the toddler coming out of her," Hiccup blurted as he looked at Tooth. She gave him a what-in-the-name-of-Manny-was-that look. But Hiccup was on a roll. "I think that kid was wearing a shirt, no, wait, a Viking helmet!"

Tooth was now glaring at Hiccup as Astrid stared at them both in shock, her mouth open. Hiccup realised his mistake and assured Astrid, "You're gonna be fine though! Seriously, everything is gonna be ok, as peachy as a healthy dragon!"

Astrid winced at the 'healthy dragon' reference, knowing perfectly well how strong a dragon could be when they were a 'healthy dragon'.

XXX

Finishing the last plait in her hair, Rapunzel picked up the last fake flowers out of her bag and rearranged them so they wouldn't fall out.

There was a shuffling sound next to her, and the doona moved back to reveal Eugene's head peeking out, looking around before looking up at her. He looked a little dazed and his eyes were half-shut. "Hey," he mumbled as Rapunzel smiled down at him affectionately. She giggled, standing up and crouching down in front of the bed to place her hands on Eugene's face.

"Silly, shh, go back to sleep, ok? I have to go home, _now_ before Gothel finds out. I swear I will not be happy if I go back and found she left those shells out uncrushed again…"

Eugene groaned in mock sadness, holding Rapunzel's hands between his own. "Well, I can tell you, this was amazing, Rapunzel… So, so amazing…"

"It really was…" Rapunzel agreed happily before her head snapped up. "You've learnt some new moves!"

Eugene laughed at her observation. "Well, I am Flynn Rider… _Used_ to be Flynn Rider… Ok, Jack got a Christmas present that he pretended to not know what it was, and it was a book called 'Sex For Dummies" and at the bottom, in Jack's handwriting he added 'And Thieves. Suck on that, Flynn!'" Rapunzel laughed at the absurd present; it was exactly something Jack would do.

"But seriously… who's laughing now?" Eugene asked rhetorically and the two chuckled as Rapunzel leaned forward to kiss him again.

XXX

Astrid was gasping in pain, her face written in utter fear. Hiccup had never seen her so scared, and he'd known her since they were kids! Hell, they used to date!

"Breathe, breathe," Tooth was saying, trying to soothe Astrid. "Just imagine it's a painful wobbly tooth, and the pain will eventually pass!" At that, Astrid gradually began to calm down as the pain subsided, and both Tooth and Hiccup had a hand on one of Astrid's shoulder.

"Very good!" Tooth trilled when Astrid finally breathed properly, and she smiled at her friend.

"Next time can I say breathe?" Hiccup demanded, and Tooth gave him a look. "Hiccup, honey, there's a difference between a human having a baby and a dragon having a baby. I know you and Toothless helped Starfire (Toothless's OC mate) have her offspring, but a human is a little different. You sound like Bunnymund when he's telling Jack to 'Shut it, Frostbite' and it scared her!"

Hiccup looked up at Tooth in confusion, but she ignored him, turning to Astrid. "Astrid, sweetie, do you need anything? Water? Rice chips? Candy canes?" Astrid frowned at the candy cane bit, since it wasn't Christmas, but she said, "No, thank you, I'm fine."

"Ok then!" Tooth trilled, patting Astrid's arm again. "I'll be there and back as quickly as Baby Tooth can collect a tooth!" She turned and got halfway to the door when she felt Hiccup's hand on her arm. She turned to face him.

"Where are you going?" Hiccup asked, like he couldn't believe Tooth was dashing out for a minute.

"To… the bathroom?" she answered, her eyebrows knitting together.

"But you… you can't leave me alone with her!" Hiccup said a voice that was close to desperation. Tooth couldn't believe it.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Because… because I'm not well suited to this situation! Plus, _she's my ex-girlfriend_!" Hiccup hissed, lowering his voice so Astrid couldn't hear him. Tooth stared at him, crossing her arms.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said, and Hiccup shook his head. "What kind of situation is this? You two are way passed that, you are _my_ husband, and she's planning to go back to Berk when she's discharged! Why aren't you 'well-suited'?" She used her hands as sarcastic quotation marks.

"I'm just not comfortable with it," Hiccup said quickly, and Tooth waved her hand dismissively. "Come on, Hiccup, you'll be ok! I promise, honey. I'll be back in two minutes, ok?" She patted his shoulder, turned and jogged toward the door, shutting it behind her.

He turned back to Astrid, who had a sort of what's-happening kind of look on her pale face.

Hiccup clapped his hands together, striding toward her. "So…" he said, shrugging about fifty times, his brown vest rising up and down on his shoulders. "Got any plans for when you go back to Berk?"

Astrid blinked in surprise. "Oh, um… I was thinking of training another dragon…"

"Yeah?" Hiccup agreed, feeling the awkwardness grow by the second. "Is that dragon gonna get pregnant too?" he said, his eyes darting toward the picture of Starfire Astrid had on her bedside table. Her mouth fell open in shock at his bluntness.

Hiccup cursed himself for his social awkwardness. He hoped Tooth would get back quickly…

XXX

Jack held the little bunny in his hands, smiling at it as it twitched its nose. He was cooing and petting its soft fur; it was a gift from Bunnymund, who had given Jack a bunny and a chick as a home warming gift for Tooth and Hiccup . The door opening, causing Jack to look up.

A freshly showered and dressed Merida walked in, gasping at the sight of the bunny. "Morning!" she said brightly.

"Morning," replied Jack, turning his attention back to the bunny.

"What's that? Who's this cute little guy?" Merida asked, walking up to look more closely at the little bunny.

"My house-warming presents for Tooth and Hiccup! Bunnymund gave them to me."

"Aww! It's a baby chick and bunny!" Merida whispered, her voice reeking of 'aww', and she picked the chick out of the box, holding him close. "They're so cute, though I prefer bears!"

"That's right," Jack grinned, nodding at the chick. "That's SnowChick Jr and this is SnowBunny Jr!" He nuzzled little SnowBunny Jr close to his face, his icy-blue eyes closing at the feel of the soft fur on his cheek. Merida gasped.

"I did not see that coming!" she admitted with a chuckle, softy stroking SnowChick Jr's feathers. He nipped at a piece of her long curly red hair, and she laughed.

"I figured they'd love it at Tooth's palace," Jack said happily, proud of his plans. "They can run around in the fenced off area I made for them, and when they're old enough, Hiccup and Tooth can send SnowBunny Jr to live with Bunnymund again and SnowChick Jr can go to that farm SnowChick went to…" He hesitated, smiling sadly at SnowChick Jr. "I wish I could go visit him…"

Merida gave Jack a look of sympathy. "Yeah, but you know, it's against the rules to see them. Maximus and Pascal insisted it." Jack nodded in agreement.

The door opened again, and Eugene walked in, holding a green apple with a star sticker on it that said '_Maximus_' in the middle, and a frying pan in his other hand. Jack could tell by how worn the frying pan was that it was Rapunzel's, who was asleep.

"Hey! Hey, Eugene, guess what!" Merida said, giving SnowChick Jr to Eugene so she could gesture greatly and readjust her bow. "You're almost an uncle!"

Eugene's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. "What?" he exploded, dancing about excitedly with SnowChick Jr. "I can't believe it!" He stopped abruptly, staring at nothing in particular for a few seconds. "Yes!" he decided, holding SnowChick Jr up to his face. "I can believe it."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, Astrid went into labour last night and Hiccup and Toothiana are at the hospital right now," he informed Eugene, who looked quite excited.

"It's gonna be a girl," Merida said in a firm voice to both guys, looking between them. Her red hair moved around her faces crazily. Eugene looked at her, dumbfounded. "Meri… you guessed that Max was gonna be a girl."

"Have you seen him fight a dragon with a frying pan?" Merida countered. Eugene gave up when Jack looked away with a smile on his face.

"Is Rapunzel here?" Eugene wanted know, and Jack nodded. "I reckon she's still asleep. She fell asleep with all those flowers in her hair, geez…" Eugene started to walk around Jack and Merida.

"Hey, hey, wait… how did things between you two go last night?" Jack whispered, stopping Eugene before he got too far.

Eugene nodded, a small smile forming on his face. "Yeah, we… we sorted things out." He nodded, flashing his trademark grin.

"Hey, I know you smile like that a lot, but what's with it? Did something happen?!" Merida demanded, showing a grin herself.

Eugene waved his hands about. "Hey, hey, I'm not one too 'kiss and tell'," he glared at Jack, who burst out laughing, "but I'm also not one to have sex and shut up, we totally did it!"

Both Merida and Jack nearly fainted!

"Ohmisnow, you and Rapunzel?!" Jack gasped, making sure to keep his voice low so Rapunzel didn't hear. Behind him, Merida bounced about her excitedly, her hair flying all over the place.

"I know… it's pretty great," Eugene admitted slowly, that small smile on his face again.

"Does that mean you two snowflakes are getting back together?" demanded Jack, accidentally holding his hands out and causing snow to fly into Eugene's face. Eugene shook his head, brushing the snow out of his hair.

"We didn't actually talk a whole lot," Eugene started to say, but Merida cut across him.

"But you, Eugene Fitzherbert, wanna get back with her, right?"

Eugene froze for a few seconds, trying to think. When he failed to speak, Jack leaped toward his staff, which was effectively freezing Eugene on the spot. He turned the staff away from his friend, and it was like time resumed.

"I don't know, I mean… I don't usually say this, heck, I won't even write it, but it just felt so… so… right…" He stopped to take a breath, nearly running himself down with his own emotions. "I was holding her, looking at her… it was like I never wanted to let her go, ever… A long time ago, I heard her say I was her new dream… She's become mine."

Jack and Merida just looked at the floor, both remembering when Rapunzel said that. The girl had nearly been dragged away by her deranged housekeeper.

"I do!" Eugene declared, scaring Jack and Merida. "I do wanna be with her, I wanna get back together…"

"Yay!" Merida shouted, and both Jack and Eugene making shushing noises at her, so she whispered it instead.

"Is she… is she still going to Far Far Away?" Jack whispered, remembering when Rapunzel had been offered a job as a studio designer and an official interior designer for the palace of Far Far Away, which was ruled by King Arthur.

Eugene stopped again. "I… I don't know… I never really thought about that…"

"This is the best day ever!" Merida squeaked as relieved smiles broke out on both her and Jack's faces. "You and Rapunzel might be getting back together, Hiccup and Toothiana will be getting their babies and Jack got SnowBunny Jr and SnowChick Jr! I feel like I'm in a musical, even though Rapunzel does sing quite a bit… _I've got a dream, she's got a dream, I've got a dream-"_

Merida stopped when Rapunzel walked out her room, staring at the company standing in Jack's kitchen. "Oh well, we'll never know what my dream is," Merida said, and Jack patted her shoulder.

"Hi!" Eugene said brightly to Rapunzel, love clearly evident in the former thief's voice, and Rapunzel grinned at him through her sleepiness.

"Morning," she whispered, rubbing her eyes. The flowers were gone from her hair and it was out of its plait. Her hair vanished into her room, where she had just come from.

"How did you sleep?" Eugene asked worriedly.

"Very well, actually, you?" Rapunzel replied, letting her hand fall to her side.

"Good," Eugene said, and Jack immediately said, "I'll bet you did," with a teasing grin on his face. Even Merida looked like she was trying not to laugh.

Eugene and Rapunzel looked at Jack. "Can you give us a moment?" Eugene asked politely, and Jack nodded, grabbing Merida's arm. He dragged her over to the nearest window and leapt out, letting the wind take them off elsewhere for a few minutes.

Eugene grinned at Rapunzel, ducking his head to place a quick kiss on her lips.

"Last night was wonderful, Eugene," Rapunzel murmured to him, her eyes half shut as she gazed at him happily.

"It really was."

"I woke up with the biggest smile on my face…" Rapunzel admitted, holding Eugene's hand between her own, smiling at him.

"I did too… It was… It was… You know… It was one of those things you think is never gonna happen, like a faraway dream, but… but…

"No dream is impossible," Rapunzel supplied quietly, holding his hands tighter, his thumbs moving across her knuckles.

"Truth is, that… was more than I could ever have in a dream," Eugene told her, kissing her hand.

"I know, Eugene, I know… It was the perfect way you could ever say goodbye… especially to me," Rapunzel whispered, and hugged Eugene tightly to her. Once she couldn't see his face, Eugene's expression became one of great sadness and shock.

XXX

Astrid gasped loudly in pain, puffing to try and keep in control.

"Come on, honey, keep breathing, you can do it!" Tooth assured Astrid, who was almost crying from the pain. "This hurts so much!" Astrid shrieked, making Tooth jump.

"It hurts that bad?!" Hiccup asked in disbelief, and Astrid glared at him. "I can tell the difference between fighting a dragon and having a baby, Hiccup, and having a baby hurts way more!"

Tooth tottered down to watch the birth of the child. "Look, Hiccup, look, quick!" She said excitedly, waving her hand for him to see. He was trying to keep Astrid calm, so he said, "I'm good!"

"No, Hiccup!" Tooth argued, grabbing her husband's sleeve and dragging him away. "This is the birth of your child, Hiccup, at least see, it's the miracle of life, you'll see many years with this child!"

Hiccup caved, deciding look for the sake of his wife. He nearly fainted! "That is one… this... is one scary miracle!" he decided, trying to turn away, but Tooth grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. They watched as Astrid leaned forward and shrieked again, pushing with all of her might, The baby slid out into the hands of the waiting doctor.

Their mouths dropped open as the doctor held the baby up, smiling at Tooth, Hiccup and Astrid. "It's a boy."

"Is he ok?!" Astrid asked immediately, while Tooth whispered, "Ohmisnow," and Hiccup weakly pointed out, "It's a baby… A beautiful baby… He'll be our beautiful baby…"

A pair of scissors was passed to Hiccup, who looked like he was ready to pass out. Still holding Tooth's hand, he cut the umbilical cord. Tears began to trail down Tooth's cheeks as she looked at the tiny baby boy the doctor was holding, and she smiled.

"Hey, handsome," she whispered, wiping her eyes. "I'm gonna love you so much and no woman is ever gonna match up to me!" she wailed. "We're so lucky!" she sobbed to Hiccup, hugging him tightly. "I know," he whispered, looking back at the boy.

"He has your eyes…" Hiccup whispered, wondering how on earth the little boy had Tooth's vibrant purple eyes. It probably had something to do with Tooth's Guardian leader, the Man in the Moon.

A woman with a towel bustled over, smiling widely. "We'll just get him cleaned up a little bit, ok?" she asked Tooth and Hiccup, who both nodded quickly.

"He's beautiful," Tooth told Astrid, who smiled in relief at the pain being over. "Thank you so much, thank you…"

Astrid nodded, moving her hands a little. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"How do you feel?" Hiccup asked cautiously, ignoring Tooth's little jab in the ribs.

"Tired."

"I'm sorry, miss, but it won't be a good time to relax, the other one will be along in a minute," the doctor piped up, getting ready for the second birth. Astrid, Tooth and Hiccup's heads all snapped toward him.

"I'm sorry, but who will be along in a minute now?!" Tooth demanded, a fake smile on her face. She was so stunned she stopped crying and couldn't even be happy yet. "What? How? What?"

"The next baby should be along in a minute," the doctor repeated, and Tooth laughed nervously.

"We only ordered one!"

"… You know it's _twins_, right?"

"Yeah," shouted Hiccup, almost emotionlessly. "These are the faces of two people in the know!"

"I can't believe you didn't know it was twins… this has never happened before."

"Well, gosh, this makes me feel so special and good. May as well bring my dragon in!"

Tooth whipped around, glaring at Hiccup for his sassiness. Her hand tightened on his a little, reassuring him that it was going to be alright. She whispered, "It's ok, calm down," before turning back to the doctor, saying, "Did _you_ know it was going to be twins?"

"Yeah, it was in the papers we got from the clinic in Burgess."

There was a zipping noise as Tooth unzipped the leather pouch she carried around with her and she withdrew a coin. She slipped it into the doctor's pocket. "For your efforts," she whispered in shock before facing Astrid, demanding, "did you know?"

"No," Astrid whispered. "Though they did mention they heard two heartbeats, but I just assumed it my heartbeat and the baby's…" Tooth and Astrid stared at each other.

"This is unbelievable," Tooth whispered.

"Twins actually run in my family."

"Interesting," Hiccup chipped in sarcastically. "What do we do?"

"Keep them both!" Tooth cut in, excited. She clapped her hands together.

"What?!" Hiccup and Astrid exclaimed.

"Come on, Hiccup, we can't separate them, they're twins! I don't want to separate them! I'll love them both, unconditionally! Sweetie, I know you're scared… I know you're panicking. But they are our children, and I am taking them home!"

"We're not ready for two!" Hiccup protested, panic etched into every single line and freckle on his face.

"I don't care if there's three babies in there! I am taking them home!" Tooth argued, and Hiccup could practically see her Guardian powers rearing up. He blanked out for a few seconds before whispering, "Ok…"

"OK!" Tooth shouted.

"Ok," Hiccup repeated in defence, backing up for fear Tooth would accidentally punch him or rip out a tooth. He hugged her gently.

"This baby's ready to arrive!" the doctor crowed, making Tooth and Hiccup leap apart. They resumed their stance at Astrid's side, waiting in a restless state. Astrid shrieked in pain again, grabbing the nearest hand, which happened to be Tooth's. She squeezed as hard as she could.

"Here she comes!" the doctor said gleefully, adding "Push!" to Astrid.

Hiccup nearly stopped on the spot. "A girl? We have a girl?!

"Yeah."

"We have one of each!" Hiccup whooped, pulling Tooth into a hug as the two started crying with happiness.

XXX

"And then… And then she said it was the perfect way to say goodbye," Eugene informed Jack and Merida, who were listening sympathetically.

"Ohmisnow," Jack whispered, "What did you say?"

"What could I say?! So I said nothing!"

"No, Eugene, you have got to tell her how you feel! Right now!" Merida told Eugene furiously. She leaped up like she had received a revelation from heaven. ""This is where we sing you a convincing song! _Before, we thought you say nothing, but now we know you see the light! It's the spark of hope, and we are to here convince you to tell her that you love-"_

"Hey, guys!"

Rapunzel, her hair neatly plaited with red, green and pink ribbons through it, joined them. Merida flopped back down, placing her head in her heads. Her red hair fell around her like a huge curtain.

"I can't catch a break!" she complained sadly, and Jack patted her knee, saying, "It's ok, Meri, it's ok."

Rapunzel turned to Eugene. "I took Sophie to my Mother's house, and she'll come to Far Far Away tomorrow."

"Oh, your Mom is so nice!" Merida said. "She let me run that archery contest a few years ago, I love her so much!"

Rapunzel laughed. "Please, my Mother has those lanterns hanging around all the time. I love the lanterns, but once she starts cleaning them and keeping them all lovely, she's hooked. She ignores everything around her, so good luck Sophie!"

She walked off, intent on getting her morning drink of coffee with the little snowflakes on top. Eugene watched her walk away before standing up, clapping his hands together once. "Ok… ok. Meri, you're right. I'm gonna tell her… I have to," he said, and both Jack and Merida cheered.

"Wait, wait, Eugene?" Jack called, stopping Eugene. "Can you get me a scone? With jam and cream? Thanks!"

Rolling his eyes, Eugene walked up behind the guy who was talking to Rapunzel, Greno, and stopped when he heard what he was saying.

"Rapunzel, I know you're heading off to Far Far Away… the Hollywood of our world… I just want to wish you good luck, and I don't know if this will change your mind but… I love you."

Eugene's mouth fell open, and he looked at Jack and Merida. The two of them just shrugged in reply, though Jack's hand went absentmindedly to his staff and Merida's hand reached unconsciously to her bow.

"Aww," Rapunzel said, placing a hand on Greno's shoulder. "Greno, I love you too… but not in the way I love you. I'm so sorry. I promise when I'm sipping tea with the Queen of Far Far Away, or I'm talking with ducklings, I'll think of you and the Snuggly Duckling." Rapunzel kissed Greno's cheek and walked out, tossing a ,"goodbye, friends," over her shoulder at Jack, Merida and Eugene.

Slowly, Eugene sat back down. Merida patted his knee, but leapt back, nearly landing on Jack when Eugene exploded, "Ohmisnow!"

XXX

Tooth cradled the baby girl in her arms, smiling down at her adoringly. The little girl had green eyes while the boy had vibrant purple eyes… She knew she would have to have a stern talk with Manny later. She felt so lucky to have her son, Jamie, and their daughter as well. Even though it was her duty as Guardian to protect the children of the world, she knew she would have to no trouble protecting these kids… _her_ kids.

"Do you think they recognize each other in there?" Tooth asked Hiccup softly, smiling down at the little girl. They had discussed a name for her, but they weren't quite sure yet…

"I'd be surprised if they didn't. His eyes are so purple they probably glow in the dark… like yours do," replied Hiccup with a smirk, and Tooth gently nudged him with her elbow.

"We're gonna take Miss Astrid to recovery now," a nurse said to Hiccup and Tooth, and they quickly stopped Astrid from being wheeled out.

"There's something that we want to tell you," said Tooth quickly, smiling at Astrid. "We… We decided to name the girl baby Astrid."

Astrid froze, her eyes widening. She looked at little Astrid Jr, a visible lump in her throat. She wiped her eyes as tears formed. "I… Thank you, so much. I know… I know you're her mom now, but at least I know she has some sort of connection to me… even if it's as insignificant as a name," Astrid chuckled through her eyes, swallowing hard.

"No!" Hiccup disagreed, shaking his head. "No, no, no… A name is not insignificant. Ever. It defines who you are, is a part of you. Astrid Haddock is a part of you, so she should have your name. She may only hear of you in the future, but your name will mean something for her… just as her name will be a part of her too," he reasoned, and Astrid broke down completely.

"Thank you," she blubbered as they started to wheel her out. "Thank you so much, Hiccup. I know… I know they're in good hands. Thank you… I'm so glad I picked you guys." She wiped her eyes as they rounded the door, and Tooth called out, "Bye! We'll call you!"

Astrid was gone. Hiccup and Tooth turned their attention back to their kids, and Hiccup grinned at Tooth. "Hey… wanna switch?" he asked, and Tooth nodded. "Sure!" she said brightly, walking closer to Hiccup to try and switch the kids.

Hiccup looked at how Tooth was holding Astrid, and tried to manoeuvre Jamie so he could somehow hold Astrid. At the same time, Tooth picked up on how Hiccup was holding Jamie and tried to move Astrid; the babies bumped feet several times.

"I think we'll just switch them later," Hiccup suggested and Tooth laughed, nodding in agreement.

XXX

The cot was white, with balloons tied to it. Merida admired it for a few minutes, knowing that the baby was going to enjoy it so much, and she smiled, walking over to the couch where Jack was blasting a painted banner with ice. He was frowning, aiming for the small full stop next to 'baby'.

"Erm… Jack? What are you doing?" asked Merida. Jack frowned in reply, sticking out his tongue as he concentrated.

"I want the paint to dry faster," he told her, finally hitting the full stop, "So I decided I would freeze it so it stay on longer. It appears to be working…"

There was a random shape just below 'welcome'. The paint was all red, so it stood out. "Is… is that the baby, or my hair?" Merida asked pointing at the red blob. Instantly, Jack let out a shout of rage, tossing his staff to the ground and stamping his foot. Throwing his staff, however, was not good, and a swirling of ice soon covered the rug under the coffee table. Jack and Merida gave each other a nervous glance.

"ANYWAY," Jack coughed, picking his staff up, causing the ice to vanish. "I accidentally sat in the paint, then sat on the poster! I'm not good at this stuff, you know, Tooth and Bunny were always good at painting!"

"Then why not invite Bunny over?"

"You know him, the guy dresses up like a rabbit and doesn't own a phone."

Merida laughed as the door behind her opened, and Jack leaned against his staff as Merida turned. Eugene walked up to them, a neatly wrapped parcel under one arm. "Hey," he greeted sullenly, putting the parcel on the table.

"Hey," Merida greeted him. "So did you talk to Rapunzel?"

"No, and… and I'm not going to say anything to her," said Eugene.

"What?!" Merida demanded.

"Why not?" Jack added, twirling his staff around. He looked confused, as did Merida.

"Because… Because it's Rapunzel. She wants to follow her dreams and she's not gonna let anyone in the way. She'll just turn me away and leave… You two saw what she said to Greno, and trust me, I do not want that happening to me," Eugene told them, trying to sound reasonable. But Merida was having none of it.

"How can you compare yourself to Greno? Yeah, sure, he's kinda sexy and manly, but the guy used to run the Snuggly Duckling as a place for thugs only! You turned things around before he did, you slept with Rapunzel, you have a relationship with her!"

"And she still wants to go, Meri! Don't you see? It's pretty obvious where she wants to go!" Eugene argued, shutting Merida up for a moment.

Jack held his staff up perfectly straight and leapt on top, crouching down to look closer at his friends. "I know what you mean," he mumbled, fiddling with the strings on his hoodie. "Sometimes-"

"Um, Jack?"

Jack looked down and realised he was freezing the carpet again. "Dammit!" he shouted, jumping up for a split second to turn the staff around; the carpet stopped freezing. He settled himself on the staff again.

Merida wondered how Jack managed to keep his balance on that thing when she heard Eugene saying, "Meri, if I were to tell her, I'm not doing it now. We're still friends, I've got time." He walked past Merida to sit on the couch; he could feel Jack's icy-blue eyes following him.

"No, you don't!" Merida shouted, whirling to face him. She crossed her arms defiantly. "She's going to Far Far Away! Do you get what that means, Eugene? Far Far Away is the place for princesses! Rapunzel is going to meet some handsome Prince Charming! Do you realise how many Princes are in Far Far Away? Not to mention King Arthur, but seriously , it's like a city of non-evil Greno's!"

Jack winced. He looked as though he was suffering for the burn Merida just delivered Eugene.

The door opened again. "Hey," North said, closing the door behind him.

"Hey," Merida called back. North was holding a sheet of paper in one hand a blue teddy in the other. "I persuaded Phil to make it blue instead of red," North chuckled, gesturing to the bear. Phil was his toy-making roommate.

"Ok…" Merida said slowly, eyeing the paper. "What's that?"

"Just a little something I decided to work on for once; I didn't let Phil near it," said North, unrolling the paper to reveal a poster that read 'Welcome home, Baby Haddock!' It was decorated with holly and ivy around the edges and even had a few snowflakes were dotted here and there.

"Wow," Eugene and Jack said at the same time. "You made that yourself?" Eugene added.

"That's gorgeous, honey, Ohmisnow," Merida gasped, moving forward to look at it better.

"NORTH! The baby has just arrived, the words can't be read by it!" Jack called out curtly, causing Eugene to turn and glare at him. North just gave Jack a glare of his own when the door behind him jiggled, and a slightly messed-up Rapunzel stumbled in.

"Hi!" she gasped, looking harried. She rushed forward her arms outstretched. Eugene noticed she had tied up her hair. "My taxi just got here, Ohmisnow, they're not home yet! I wanna see the baby!" she trilled in an exasperated tone, smoothing her hair down. With the help of Gothel, Rapunzel had managed to plait her hair so tight that it hung several inches off the ground. It had red, green, blue and pink ribbons woven through it.

Jack shrugged a little, trying to hide his sadness at Rapunzel leaving. "Tooth just called from the cab, she told me she and Hiccup would be here any minute and that they had a surprise," he informed the ground, raising his eyebrows in an I-don't-even-know way.

"Did she sound happy about it?" Merida cut in, turning to Jack. "Because when my mother had more children, we were surprised that she turned out to have triplet boys with curly red hair! And one of them had a tiny beard!"

At that moment, everyone's gaze on Merida literally said 'what'.

"Hi," a voice sad softly behind Rapunzel, North and Merida, and the three turned to see Tooth walking into the apartment, a tiny baby cradled in her arms.

"Welcome home," various voices greeted while Eugene said, "Ohmisnow!" They all crowded around Tooth, exclaiming "Ohmisnow!" as Tooth moved to stand in the middle of everyone.

"Hey," Hiccup's voice said. "Hey," Eugene and Rapunzel replied, giving Hiccup a smile, both briefly noticing he had another baby in his arms. It took them a second to realise what was going on and they both gasped!

"So, Tooth… what is the big surprise?" Jack asked, hopping down from his staff and leaning it carefully against the wall. He walked over as everyone stared at him. He frowned, looking from one baby to the other, then he gasped louder than Rapunzel and Eugene combined!

"Twins, yes, I know," Tooth said happily.

"What kind are they?" Jack asked awkwardly.

"Well, this one's a boy, and that one's a girl."

"Her name's Astrid," Hiccup added, and Rapunzel 'awed' again, clasping her hands together, tears rimming around her bright green eyes.

Jack looked confused. "Wasn't that pregnant girl's name Astrid?"

Tooth ignored Jack and said, "We named the boy Jamie, after Jack's First Believer."

"That's so cute! Aww," Eugene said happily while Merida said, "Jamie Haddock, I like that, he sounds a bit like a Viking, like they're in battle and the Chief Viking yells out, 'Jamie, get yer boh an' come figh'!"

Hiccup looked from Astrid to Merida. "Well, he IS half-Viking, so that might come true," he told Merida, and her eyes widened at her prediction. Hiccup walked over to the cot Merida had set up and gently laid Astrid in it. Tooth followed with Jack, carefully placing him beside his sister.

North moved to place his arm around Merida, watching as the others cooed over the babies. "I want one," he told Merida.

"Really?" she asked, looking at the babies before whispering to North, "Ok, tell me which one so I can snag it with one of my arrows."

North laughed. "No, I mean, seriously… Wanna have one? Make one of our own?"

"Yeah!" Merida agreed, smiling brightly. "Of course! Let's have triplets if you want! Oh, we can teach them archery and raise them like a group of Robin Hood's and Little John's!" she trilled excitedly, making North laugh again.

Rapunzel 'awwed' again before straightening up, running her hand over her hair. "Everyone, I'm so sorry, but I have to go or I'm gonna miss my plane," she said softly, grabbing Tooth's arm and pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you got to see the babies," Tooth breathed, trying not to cry.

"Me too," Rapunzel whispered back. "I just wish I could be around to watch you two handle this, but Tooth IS the Tooth Fairy, she's definitely the right person to look after two babies!" Rapunzel wiped her eyes, taking a step away from Tooth, close to the door. "I'm so sorry, I have to go… I love you all, so much…"

"We love you too," Jack told her.

Rapunzel looked at everyone in the group, her eyes landing on Eugene. "Eugene, come here," she said softly, motioning for him to come toward her. She placed her hands on his cheeks, looking up at him. "Eugene… Eugene, I just wanted you to know… I'll never forget last night… I'll never forget it." More tears came to her eyes.

Eugene shook his head a little. "Neither will I," he whispered. Rapunzel nodded once before embracing Eugene, the tears finally spilling over. They rained down her cheeks.

"Ok, I really have to leave," she whispered, pulling away from Eugene. "Ok… Goodbye, everyone!" she called through her tears, smiling a little when it came out sing-song. "Oh gosh, they're gonna hate me if I dance in the streets over there," she sobbed, pulling the door shut behind her.

Eugene stared blankly at the door, still trying to comprehend what just happened.

"You… You just let her go?" Merida asked softly, walking up behind him.

"Yeah…

"Maybe it's for the best, Eugene," Jack suggested sympathetically. He held out his hand and his staff flew into his grasp so he could twirl it around.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, look… look, you just gotta think about last night, like she does. Ok, you know, maybe sleeping together _was_ the perfect way to say goodbye…"

Silence sounded so loud in the room, a silence that was by Tooth's question of, "They _slept_ together?"

"Don't look at me," Hiccup answered, "I was with you last night."

Merida quickly intervened, saying, "But Jack, now Rapunzel will never know how Eugene feels. It's not like last time where we got Gothel to stab him and Rapunzel brought him back to life."

Eugene stared dumbfounded at Rapunzel. "You had to bring that up," he mumbled in shame.

Jack continued as though there had been no interruptions; "Maybe that's ok… you know, maybe it is better this way. I mean now… now, you can move on… You've been trying to for so long… Maybe now you're on different continents… Maybe now you can actually do it, you know… You can finally get over her."

Eugene slowly processed what Jack was saying. He blinked and realisation dawned in his face. "Yeah," he mumbled, his gaze shifting to the ground, "It's true… Except… I don't wanna get over her."

"What?"

"I don't!" Eugene insisted. "I wanna be with her!"

"Really?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm gonna go after her!" Eugene declared, walking to the door to follow Rapunzel.

"Yeah, go Eugene!" Jack and Merida both cheered while Hiccup and Tooth looked at all three of them, stunned. Even North was cheering in the back.

"Wait, wait!" Merida stopped him, causing Eugene to whirl around. "Get your vest, come on!"

"My vest? Yes, my vest!" Eugene realised, walking over to the couch and snatching his vest up.

"This is so cool!" Jack declared, flinging his staff over his shoulders and let his hands dangle over the sides.

"I have no idea what is going on, but I am excited!" Hiccup said.

"Eugene, Eugene, what do you think she's gonna say?" Jack asked, and Eugene shook his head, saying, "I dunno, but look, even if she pushes me away or shoots me down but at least I won't spend the rest of my life wondering what would have happened!"

"Look, come on, my carriage, I'll take you there!" Merida shouted, grabbing Eugene's sleeve and dragging him out.

"You have a carriage?!" Eugene repeated.

"Hurry!"

"Ok, wish me luck!" Eugene begged the others, who all shouted back, "Good luck!"

"May Manny guide you!" Tooth added as the door closed behind Eugene and Merida.


	2. Part 2

_Disclaimer; See Part 1._

**The Last One – Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons Style Part 2**

Tooth looked at her couch with a frown on her face. In red paint, someone's butt print was on her couch, and she couldn't figure out how it got there.

"Jack," she said, turning to the Winter Spirit. "How did red paint get on my couch? And to top it off, why does it have an icy pattern?"

Jack fidgeted for a few seconds, his hand clenching and unclenching his staff. "North, she was talking to you!" he shouted, storming out of the room. Tooth, Hiccup and North watched him go, all noticing the red paint that covered the back of Jack's pants.

When he left the room, he took that weird icy breeze with him.

XXX

The carriage stood waiting, the silver glitter on it twinkling from the streetlight. Eugene and Merida ran to the steps at the side and Merida climbed up, seizing the reins.

"Are we gonna get there in time?" Eugene shouted, climbing up beside Merida.

"Hey, I didn't have my car license taken away from me because I drive carefully. So I got a carriage! The horses are the fastest breed!" Merida told him, leaning forward to tighten the reins. Eugene looked horrified!

"There's also no seatbelts!" he gasped.

"That's ok, if we crash we'll fly free so it's possible we won't get hurt!" Merida yelled at him, trying to calm him down. Eugene was now beginning to have seconds thoughts of letting Merida drive.

The sound of the carriage door opening made them turn their attention to the little window behind their heads. Princess Cinderella, who was visiting, said, "Take me to the Ugly Stepsisters Mansion."

"I don't take passengers," Merida told her.

"What? I am a princess, you will do as I say!" Cinderella protested, but Eugene cut across her.

"Look, I'm sorry but this isn't a real carriage, please get out, your Highness, please!" he begged and Cinderella looked horribly confused.

"You can't do that, I AM A PRINCESS, I can have you reported, what is your kingdom plate?" she snapped, trying to sound kind at the same time. Merida groaned in frustration, whipping round to face Cinderella.

"Look, Cinderella, I am also a princess, Princess Merida, and my kingdom plate is GET OUT OF MY CARRIAGE!" she shouted.

"GET OUT OF THE CARRIAGE!" Eugene added loudly, scaring Cinderella so much that she gathered up her skirts and hopped out. The moment the door was shut, Merida flicked the reins and the horses leapt forward, jerking the carriage. Eugene let out a yell, grabbing onto the seat to stop himself from falling. They rounded the corner, nearly falling off the seat.

Cinderella watched them go, still holding her skirts up. She dropped them, smoothed them down and fixed her hair, muttering, "I wanted to get a cup of coffee anyway."

XXX

Tooth packed the memory capsules in as tight as she could, vowing she wouldn't let either of the twins touch them until they were old enough. She didn't want any of the capsules springing open while Astrid or Jamie was chewing on it to find themselves viewing memories that would scar them for life.

Jack was walking around, his staff over one shoulder as he held Astrid in one arm and Jamie in the other. Hiccup was working in the kitchen, packing all of the remaining plates away. He found another memory capsule and turned, calling out, "Tooth!" He threw the capsule toward her.

She caught it in one hand without looking and quickly packed it neatly in the box, closing it and putting sticky-tape tightly around it.

"Hey, guys!" Jack said suddenly, looking at Hiccup and Tooth with a devilish smirk on his face. "Watch this," he told them, and started da-da-daing to the tune of Jingle Bells, lifting the twins up and down repeatedly.

A look of fear crossed over Tooth's face and she scolded, "NO."

"Ok," Jack assured her quickly, holding the twins normally. He walked to their cot and put them back in it, being careful as he did so. He clicked his fingers, turning to Tooth. "Hey, can I give you guys my housewarming gift now?"

Tooth grinned. "Now that you can do."

"Great!"

Though Jack lived across the hall, he leaped out the nearest window and was taken away by the wind. Tooth went to check on the babies, who were sleeping peacefully.

"Here's a question for you," Hiccup piped up suddenly, standing next to Tooth. "Without checking in their nappies OR looking at their teeth OR opening their eyes, can you tell which baby is which?"

Tooth scoffed. "Of course I can, I'm their mother!"

"Oh really? Ok, which one is that one?"

"… That's Jamie."

Hiccup nodded at Tooth's guess, and moved forward pulling the baby's nappy down to check one it was. "Woah!" he said, letting the nappy go back into place. "Yeah, Jamie's gonna get all the Viking girls with that vagina!"

Tooth was stunned. Hiccup pointed at Jamie and she went to see for herself.

Meanwhile, Jack had just grabbed into the windowsill of his apartment, pulling himself inside and landing on the carpet. He closed the window behind him and set the staff down, turning it in a particular way so the usual coldness that came with it didn't fill up the room.

He headed for the box where SnowChick Jr and SnowBunny Jr were kept and stopped when he saw the box was empty. His heart skipped a little with fear and he pulled the straw out of the box, feeling himself go very, very cold.

"SnowChick?" he called, standing up and holding his hands out. Little bits of snow started to swirl to the ground, but he ignored it, calling, "SnowBunny?" He crouched a little and crept into the sitting area, looking under the tables.

"Don't hide from Mama!" he whined, clenching his fists. He leapt back with a shout when hail shot out his right fist and hit one of the cabinet doors, leaving a few marks. "Oh, come on!"

XXX

A woman driving a blue car veered over into the left lane just in time to avoid being hit by a huge, sparkling white carriage, two people sitting on the front. One was holding onto the carriage in fear while the other looked like she was having the time of her life.

"Eugene, you can open your eyes now," Merida chuckled.

"ARE WE OFF THE BRIDGE?!" he demanded, squinting his eyes even more tightly shut.

"YES!" Merida screamed.

"IS THE OLD LADY WHO SWALLOWED HER FLY WHEN WE HIT HER STILL ALIVE?!"

"YES, I DON'T KNOW HOW SHE EVEN SWALLOWED THAT FLY, PERHAPS SHE'LL DIE!"

Eugene opened his eyes a crack, and they shot open in shock. "Ohmisnow, Merida, slow down!"

"Do you want to get to Rapunzel in time? DO YOU?!" Merida demanded, tugging the reins back a little bit.

"YES!" Eugene shouted at her, "But I don't want to die on your carriage!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE YOU GOT ON!" Merida pointed out loudly, rolling her eyes as she concentrated on the road. She spotted a ditch up ahead. "There's a ditch," she told Eugene, pointing. She snapped the reins harder, making the horses go even faster.

"What are you doing?!" Eugene shrieked.

"The horses aren't stupid! They'll jump over the ditch! I wish they would fill that ditch in or least put a bridge over it, BUT THEY WILL JUMP IT!" Merida shouted at Eugene. He looked about for some sort of safety strap, but there were none.

"Hold on tight!" Merida cried. Eugene looked around for a handle or a bar to grab onto. Merida clicked the rains once more and grabbed with one hand the window behind her, shouting at Eugene, "HURRY!"

Finding nothing, Eugene grabbed the edges of the seat and held on tight, closing his eyes tightly again. There was a sensation of being lifted in the air, as well as Merida saying many words that would probably have her disowned by her mother were she to hear them.

XXX

"Peep, peep, peep…peep, peep, peep…"

This was how Hiccup and Tooth found Jack creeping around his apartment, his fingers clenched together as he called, "Peep, peep, peep…" He stopped for a second, cocking his head to the side, thinking. "Lettuce, lettuce, lettuce," he called, trying to lure SnowBunny out.

"We were wondering what was taking so long with the gift, but now we understand you were doing this," Hiccup spoke up, making Jack jump from where he had his head under the coffee table, bumping it hard. Tooth gasped as Jack came out, rubbing the back of his head.

He turned to look at Hiccup and Tooth. He looked absolutely destroyed. "Ok… I wanted to surprise you, but… Your housewarming gift… I got you a baby chick and a baby bunny!"

Hiccup was touched. "You got us a chick and a bunny?"

"Just what I wanted!" Tooth said loudly. Hiccup, who was standing right next to her, jumped. "Bird and rabbit faeces all over my house while I have infants!"

Jack ignored Tooth's sarcasm. "They must've jumped off the table cause now they're gone!" he half-sobbed, gesturing around the room. He was careful to keep his fingers curled slightly, so no snow went shooting out of them.

Hiccup tried to calm down Jack down. "Don't worry, we'll find them!" Hiccup patted Jack's shoulder. "It'll be ok!"

"Actually," Tooth said, dragging the word out, "I think I'll go and check on the twins." She practically ran out of the room to avoid helping. There was a crunching noise and she froze, screaming, "Ohmisnow, what did I just step oooooooon?!"

Jack and Hiccup looked around slowly, and Hiccup let out a sigh of relief. "Don't worry, it was just a snowball," he told Tooth.

"YOU STEPPED ON MY SNOWBALL?!" Jack shrieked, stalking up to Tooth and placing his face dangerously close to hers.

"Hey, hey, that's my wife you're talking to there!" Hiccup yelped behind Jack, but all Jack whispered was, "Scrap up as much snow as you can, roll it into a ball, put it in the freezer and just leave!"

Tooth narrowed her eyes at Jack, slowly crouching down to pull all the snow she could into a little ball. She wanted to question why it was on the floor in the first place, but it was Jack. Being the Spirit of Winter, he was known to do this kind of stuff.

When all the possible know was collected, Tooth rolled it into a perfect sphere, carefully placed it in the freezer and walked out, her eyes still narrowed at Jack. The door clicked shut behind her.

"Ok," Hiccup said the moment his wife was gone, "Let's find these animal babies."

"Right."

Hiccup checked under the sofas while Jack looked in all the cupboards and even the fridge. They both stopped when they heard a "peep, peep, peep." Jack looked at Hiccup.

"Hear that?"

"Yeah…"

They crept toward where they heard it, which was near the pinball machine. The pinball had been replaced with spheres of ice, courtesy of Jack ever since he moved in with Hiccup.

The peeping noise came again. Jack let out a sad groan when he realised it was coming from inside the pinball machine!

"They're in the machine!" Jack cried, pointing at the table, Hiccup leapt up from where he was about to army crawl underneath the table that held Rapunzel's good lantern and raced around to the other side of the machine. They listened carefully again, and sure enough, a peeping noise could be heard inside the pinball machine.

"How did they get in there?! They're like really far away from the box!" Hiccup pointed out. Jack whistled, kicking a random bit of snow on the floor.

"Jack…?"

"I, erm… I may have left them sitting on the machine when I was playing it earlier…"

Hiccup glared at Jack, but waved it away. They had to get the baby animals out of the machine, and fast!

"We gotta get them out of there!" Jack said in desperation, looking around for a way to open the machine.

"How?" Hiccup demanded.

Jack thought for a few seconds, and clicked his fingers. "We could lure them out," he suggested, looking around the machine. He spotted SnowChick Jr and SnowBunny Jr nestled at the bottom of the machine, near the bottom hole. Lucky they were both small enough, or they'd be squashed. "Know any bird of rabbit calls?"

"Oh, loads, Jack. Not that I train dragons or I'm married to a woman who can change into a half-Hummingbird like creature. In the middle of that, I learnt chick calls and bunny calls!"

"Well, uh… Maybe we could move the table a little!"

"Jack, no!"

Too late. Jack shook the table a little, and instantly the ice-ball shot up, falling through the game to the bottom part. They couldn't hit the buttons for fear of hitting SnowBunny Jr, not that they could move them anyway due to Jack disabling the game. The ice-ball bumped into both SnowChick Jr and SnowBunny Jr.

Jack and Hiccup winced as the ball fell into the bottom bit and resumed itself at the starting point.

"Oh Manny," Jack whispered, looking sadly up at Hiccup. Hiccup shook his head, closing his eyes.

_Peep, peep, peep!_

"Oh, thank Manny!" Jack cheered while Hiccup sighed with relief. SnowBunny Jr opened his eyes and twitched his nose and ears. "How do we get them out?" Jack asked Hiccup, who shrugged, looking around.

"Open it up somehow, maybe?" Hiccup suggested. The two got down on their knees and looked around the edges, finding nothing. There was a door, but Jack had lost the key not long after they got it, so that was a bust.

"So… does that mean we have to… bust it open?" Jack asked, not wanting to imagine what was going to happen.

"I don't know," Hiccup replied breathlessly, "Maybe?"

"Ohmisnow," Jack whined, close to tears.

"I know…" Hiccup said softly, "It's the pinball machine. With ice instead of a pinball!"

"You know what, Hiccup? We don't have a choice. It's like what I would've said if I understood the storyline in those movies, 'Lord of the Rings'. Those are our animals in there, we have to get 'em out!... Even if I have to sacrifice one of the most important things in my life…"

XXX

"Eugene, where are you going?"

"Um, to talk to Rapunzel, isn't that why we took a ride in the carriage of death?"

Merida rolled her eyes, stopping Eugene from rushing off in the wrong direction.

"Have you never chased someone through an airport before?" she asked, stopping Eugene once again. He looked like he was close to seriously losing it.

"Not since I was escaping from the cops and the palace guards when I was twelve," Eugene replied sarcastically, even though it was true.

"Idiot, you need a ticket to get past the security guards!" Merida told him, pointing in the opposite direction. Eugene nearly lost it right there and then, but he managed to hold it in, glancing up at the clock on the wall.

"We'll never make it in time!" he told Merida, but she shook her head.

"Nu-uh, no way, not with that attitude, now move your ass!" she shouted, earning glances from people around them. Merida and Eugene ignored them, running off the direction Merida was trying to lead Eugene.

They got stuck behind a group of seniors. Eugene nearly starting tossing elders into the air to get past, but Merida stopped him. "Ok, if you could all walk slower, that would be great!" Eugene shouted. The crowd disintegrated just enough for Eugene and Merida to get through.

XXX

Rapunzel was nearly at the front of the line, hopping from one foot to the other nervously. Her hair had fake flowers in it, so they would let her on, and she wore shoes this day. She stepped up to the desk, hoping to get everything over and done with so she didn't have any time to cry.

"Welcome, Madam! Your passport, please!" said the cheery man who stood at the desk, smiling. He looked a little out of place with the huge square hat on his head, complete with pink stripes and a feather.

"Ah! I forgot they wear those hats in Far Far Away, it's been so long!" Rapunzel trilled, passing her passport to the guy, who glanced at it and handed it back.

"Your boarding pass please, Miss Corona."

"Oh no, my last name isn't Corona! I'm Rapunzel OF Corona!" Rapunzel giggled as she pulled her satchel up to search for her boarding pass. She looked through the bag and couldn't find it. "Oh… shoot, I had it…" she mumbled, moving her purse and keys aside. "I had it, I swear…"

"Miss, if you don't have your boarding pass-"

"I HAVE IT, I HAVE IT, I HAVE IT!" Rapunzel snapped, scaring the attendant a little. "Ok… Ok, I can't find it, but I remember I was in seat 32 C, because that's my bra size!" she whispered.

The attendant's eyes widened in shock, and even Rapunzel's did. Did she just say that?! She didn't usually say stuff like that!

"Miss, you must have your boarding pass-"

"Alright, alright! But if I were in 36 D we would not be having this problem!"

She put her satchel behind her, under her hair so people couldn't get it and stalked off to find her boarding pass.

XXX

Eugene and Merida reached the ticket booths. Eugene leapt over all the hand railings while Merida took a shortcut, running right through the area without any handrails. Eugene rolled his eyes at her and said to the female attendant at the desk, "Hi, I'd like a ticket please!"

"One ticket?" Merida cut in, "Only one? I bring you all the way down here in a carriage that used to be a pumpkin and I don't even get to see how it all works out?"

Eugene stared at Merida blankly, giving up a few seconds later when he developed the fear that her hair would catch on fire and eat him. "Fine then, two tickets, I need two tickets!" he told the attendant, who nodded and set to work.

Eugene went for his wallet. "We're on our honeymoon," Merida told the attendant, smiling brightly. Eugene sighed, closing his eyes. He pulled his wallet out and started counting money.

"Cheapest destination!" Eugene told the attendant, who nodded again.

"I'm so lucky I married you," Merida added, still smiling.

XXX

Rapunzel tossed the magazine down on the seat, saying, "It's here, it's here, it's here, oh, it's here SOMEWHERE!" She pulled another book out of her satchel, and a boarding pass fell out. She let out a squeal of happiness, snatching the pass up, declaring, "I have it, I have it, I have it!"

She ran up to the desk, pushing aside a lovely couple who were already there and slammed the pass down in front of the attendant, saying, "Ha! I told you I would find it, in your face, you're a different person!"

The new guy was the attendant now, and he was giving Rapunzel a wide-eyed look of what-the-hell-are-you-doing?

Embarrassed, Rapunzel returned to her bags.

XXX

"Ok, ok, Flight 421 to Far Far Away," Eugene announced, remembering Rapunzel's flight details. He and Merida headed to the nearest board. They both started looking for Far Far Away.

"Do you see it?" Eugene begged.

"No, did we miss it?"

"No, no, no, that's impossible, it doesn't leave for another twenty minutes!"

"Well, maybe we have the flight number wrong…" Merida dug into her bag for her mobile phone to ring Tooth. She answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, here's Eugene," Merida said quickly, handing the phone to Eugene before he could protest.

"Hi! Hi, listen-" Eugene was quickly cut off by his younger sister, who was cooing over the babies.

"Ohmisnow, Eugene, you wouldn't believe the cute little noises the twins have been making, listen."

"Tooth!"

She was gone. Eugene growled in frustration. He didn't hear anything from the babies, so he started saying, "Toothiana. Toothiana. Toothiana. Toothiana. Toothiana!"

Without warning, Tooth returned. "Oh shoot, they were doing it before," she told Eugene, still looking at the babies.

"Listen, listen!" Eugene tried to say, but was cut off by Tooth again, who said, "Oh, wait, wait, wait, here they go again!" She vanished again, still determined to show Eugene the cute noises the twins had been making.

Merida patted Eugene's arm sympathetically as he started saying, "Toothiana," over and over again. She interrupted him again with, "Isn't that cute?!"

"It was precious!" Eugene snapped back, glad to finally have her attention. "Listen, I need Rapunzel's flight information."

"Oh, ok."

Merida watched Eugene expectantly as he waited for Tooth to come back to the phone, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Alright," Tooth said to Eugene, and he listened attentively. "It's flight 421, leaves at 8:40."

"Yes, that's what I have, it's not on the board."

"That's what it says here; Flight 421, leaves at 8:40 at New York Airport."

Eugene was silent for a few seconds.

"What?" he finally whispered.

"New York Airport. Why, where are you?"

Eugene didn't reply at first. He turned to face an expectant Merida. "JFK," he whispered. Merida's eyes widened in shock, and she sighed in disappointment. Eugene let his arm fall to his side, clicking the hang up button. He stared at the floor, feeling Merida's hand on his arm as she sympathetically stood next to him.

XXX

Rapunzel finally got on the plane, giving her boarding pass happily to the attendant. This one didn't have a hat, and he stapled her pass, giving it back to her. She walked onto the plane, dragging her carry-on bag behind her; her satchel was over one shoulder.

XXX

"DON'T WORRY, YOU GUYS, WE'RE GONNA GET YOU OUT OF THERE!" Jack shouted in distress at SnowBunny Jr and SnowChick Jr in the machine. He looked at Hiccup.

"We're also gonna get hearing aids for you guys," Hiccup added, wincing at Jack's shouting. Jack glared at Hiccup before looking around. He fetched his staff and found a crowbar and a hammer. He brought them back over to the machine.

He waved his staff over the table, effectively covering the outside in a layer of ice. He focused all the coldness away from where SnowChick Jr and SnowBunny Jr were stuck, and he stuck the crowbar in the side near the top, holding the hammer up.

His staff was balanced precariously over one shoulder.

"Here goes," he mumbled, tapping the crowbar so softly with the hammer that it did no damage. He stopped, almost dropping the tools.

"What? What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"I… I need to say goodbye to the machine first," Jack told him sadly. Hiccup nodded, putting his arm around Jack in a bro hug.

"I understand," he said, and they stood together at the end of the table, looking at it with admiration and sadness in their eyes. Jack took a deep breath, and Hiccup crossed his arms. The chick kept peeping away in the machine.

"Machine," Jack began, "You have given us… so many great times." He clapped Hiccup on the back. "And… and you two," he pointed at the bumpers on the bottom of the machine, the ones trapping SnowBunny Jr. "Jordan, Victor…Joel," he added, gesturing to the starting spring. "What can I say? You guys… make us… look good."

Hiccup nodded his agreement. The two stood there in silence for a few moments, eyeing the machine. "Wanna say anything?" Jack hissed out the corner of his mouth to Hiccup.

"I dunno," Hiccup admitted slowly, sighing, "Except that…for one last time… Good game, good game, good game," he said, patting the glass above 'Jordan', 'Victor' and 'Joel'.

The chick peeped again, prompting Jack.

"Ok… here we go," he sighed, putting the crowbar back where he wanted to smash it. He swung the hammer a few times, letting it get closer and closer. Hiccup waited patiently, his hands in his pockets.

"I can't do it!" Jack declared, pulling the hammer and crowbar away from his precious pinball machine. He tried to hand the weapons to Hiccup, who protested, "Hey, I can't do it either!"

Without warning, the door opened and Tooth walked in, curious as to what was taking so long. "Hey, did you find 'em?" she asked.

"YEAH, they're stuck in the machine!" Jack told her.

"Yeah, and we have to bust it open but neither of us can do it!" Hiccup added.

Tooth patted Hiccups arm. "Sure… that's gonna be so hard…" She looked at them sympathetically. "I'll do it, gimme!" she declared, holding out her hands for the weapons of doom. She took them straight from Jack's hands.

XXX

"Merida!" Eugene shouted.

The two of them were back on the carriage, taking off for the New York airport as fast as they could. Eugene was shouting, "NO!" with fear while Merida was cheering wildly, laughing.

"I've never gone this fast before!" she told a wide-eyed Eugene cheerfully. Eugene looked from the road to Merida, trying to make up his mind.

"You know what, Merida, forget it, New York is like an hour away, there's no way we're gonna make it in time," he tried to explain, but the fiery redheaded princess cut him off.

"She's got her cell, you can call her!" Merida suggested, pointing to her bag.

"I am not doing this over the phone."

"You don't have any other choice!"

Merida let go of the reins and turned to get her bag. Eugene screamed something in gibberish and seized the reins, successfully keeping the horses in control. Merida didn't seem bothered by the fact she left the horses running by themselves for a split second.

XXX

Meanwhile, waiting for the plane to take off, Rapunzel heard her phone go off. She looked about for a second before leaning forward, pulling her phone out of her bag. Sitting next to her was a thin bald man wearing glasses.

"Hello?" she said cheerfully.

"Rapunzel?" she heard Merida's voice say quite loudly, "Good! Hey, by the way, did you just get on the plane?"

"Yeah!"

Merida put the phone down so she could say to Eugene, "For what it's worth, we would've caught her if we were at the right airport." Eugene clapped a hand to his forehead.

Putting the phone back to her ear, Merida instructed, "Rapunzel, hang on." She held the phone out to Eugene, who started mouth-shouting "NO!" to Merida, waving his hands about in an attempt to keep the phone away from him.

"Meri, is everything ok?" Rapunzel asked.

Merida struggled to come up with an excuse. "Um… Actually, no. No, you have to get off the plane!"

Rapunzel was horribly confused. "What, why?!"

"I have this feeling something's wrong with it, something is wrong with the left… phalange."

"Oh, honey, I'm sure there's nothing wrong with the plane." The guy next to Rapunzel looked up from his magazine, his head whipping round to stare at her. "Alright, look, I have to go, I love you and I will call you the minute I get to Far Far Away."

Rapunzel smiled, hanging up the phone. She settled back into her seat. The guy next to her straightened up and cleared his throat. She glanced at him.

"Um, excuse me, who was that?" he asked.

"Oh, that was just my crazy friend, she told me to get off the place, she said she had a 'feeling' there was something wrong with the left phalange," Rapunzel told him, trying not to laugh. She waved her hand about and turned back to the magazine she had left in her lap.

The guy looked like he didn't want to believe her. "Ok, uh, that doesn't sound good."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Rapunzel told him kindly, "She's always coming up with stuff like this, and you know, she's almost never right."

The guy continued to question her, however. "But… she is sometimes?" he inquired, sounding downright serious at this point.

Rapunzel put down her magazine again, shrugging. "Well…"

The man nodded once and stood up, opening the overhead compartment to pull his carry-on luggage out.

"What are you doing?" Rapunzel asked, shocked that he actually believed Merida.

"Ok, I can't take this plane now," he replied, putting the first bag down and reaching for the second. An attendant walked up, saying, "Excuse me, sir?"

"I have to get off this plane!" he declared, pointing at Rapunzel. "Her friend has a 'feeling' there's something wrong with the left phalange!"

Rapunzel clapped a hand to her forehead, praying the attendant wouldn't notice her shrinking into her seat. No such luck. The attendant gave her an are-you-kidding-me look.

Rapunzel chuckled nervously, clapping her hands together. "Could I get some hazelnuts?" she asked, smiling a fake smile.

"What's wrong with the plane?" said a female passenger.

"There is NOTHING wrong with the plane," the attendant told everyone, but the guy just laughed.

"The left phalange," he told the female passenger who spoke up.

"There's no phalange!" the attendant cried. She was staring at the guy like she couldn't believe he was there.

The guy took it the wrong way. "This plane doesn't even have a phalange, let me off!"

"I'm not flying on this plane now," said the female passenger, standing up. The attendant tried to calm everyone down, but she didn't have much luck.

"What's going on?" someone asked, and the guy shouted, "THERE IS NO PHALANGE, I'M GETTING OFF!" He fought his way past the attendants and various passengers. The female attendant looked like she needed a lie down.

Rapunzel started laughing to herself, saying, "What, this is crazy, I-"

When she realised almost everyone was off, she shrugged. "Ok." She picked up her bags and followed the other passengers.

XXX

With wide, crazed eyes, Jack and Hiccup stared at the mess Tooth created before them. Jack was holding SnowBunny Jr while Hiccup held SnowChick Jr. Tooth had really destroyed their beloved machine…

Tooth threw the crowbar over the remains, dusting her hands together. "Alright," she said, "My job here is done."

Jack and Hiccup could barely speak. Jack looked like he belonged in a mental hospital. "That was…" Hiccup stuttered, looking up at his wife, "That was impressive."

Jack nodded slowly in agreement. "Yeah… you used the tools for most of it!" He looked up at Tooth.

"They were just slowing me down!" she protested, shrugging. She clapped her hands together. "Sorry, guys, but I gotta get back to the babies! See you girls later!" She turned and jogged out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Hiccup and Jack shared a glance before they looked at Tooth's destruction, both nodding sadly. "Sorry about the machine, man," Hiccup apologized.

"Yeah…" Jack mumbled.

"You gonna buy a new one?"

Jack shook his head. "Probably not. I dunno how much I'm gonna play after you go." Hiccup looked at Jack again, a half smile on his face.

"Well… at least we got these little guys out," Hiccup pointed out, holding up SnowChick Jr. Jack agreed, and they cooed over the animals. "We were worried about you," Hiccup told SnowChick Jr. His expression changed to one of realisation. "Guess I better get used to things taking a dump in my hand, huh?"

Jack laughed. He and Hiccup put the animals back in their box and stood up. Hiccup walked into the kitchen to wash his hands while Jack petted SnowBunny Jr's ears. "I'm gonna miss these guys," he admitted sadly. "… It was nice having a bird and a rabbit around again."

Hiccup nodded at Jack, joining him in looking at the bird and bunny. "Hey, you know what?: he asked suddenly, looking up at Jack's face. "Maybe you should keep them here with you."

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean, we've got a lot going on right now," Hiccup told Jack, nodding at the door. "Plus, here, they'd have their own room." Hiccup nodded at Rapunzel's old room.

Jack stopped for a second. "I could get a duck!" he declared.

Hiccup blinked at his friend. "You know what, I think you're set with the animals," he said, gesturing to SnowBunny Jr and SnowChick Jr. Jack grinned at Hiccup.

"Thanks, man. Hey, guys, you get to stay here!" he informed the animals gleefully, before looking up at Hiccup solemnly, "And, uh, you know… that's good… Cause now you have a reason to come visit."

Hiccup thought over the reason, nodding in agreement. "And, I think there may be another reason," he added thoughtfully, smiling a little.

Jack lifted his head, grinning at Hiccup.

"So, uh…" Hiccup stuttered, moving his foot back and forth over the floor, "Awkward hug or lame cool guy handshake?" The two sized each other up.

Jack cleared his throat. "You know, lame cool guy handshake," he said, doing a 'sup' nod as they walked toward each other. They slapped their hands together three times then waggled their fingers in each other's faces. An awkward silence settled over the room, the only thing that could be heard was the rabbit moving about.

Hiccup's gaze fell to the floor, and Jack awkwardly shuffled his feet. Finally, the two men walked toward each other in a bro hug. They patted each other's back and even a few tears came to Jack's eyes.

XXX

Finally, after a break, Rapunzel was back in line to get on the plane, the only person to know there was absolutely nothing wrong with the plane. She raised her eyebrows in surprise when the lady in front of her demanded to know if the plane had been fixed.

When the attendant succeeded in assuring her, the woman showed her boarding pass and walking through the door to get back on the plane. Rapunzel stepped up to the desk, holding her pass out.

Just then, Eugene and Merida rounded the corner, coming to a stop in the lounge. Eugene stood on his tiptoes, asking, "Where is she?!"

"I don't see her," Merida replied, looking at the chairs as Eugene called, "Rapunzel! Rapunzel of Corona!"

Merida started leaping up and down, her hair lifting around her face like a jellyfish. "There she is!" she declared, pointing at Rapunzel. Rapunzel was walking toward the door.

"RAPUNZEL!" Eugene shouted. Rapunzel vanished through the door. "RAPUNZEL!"

Pushing through some passengers, Eugene and Merida rushed up to the desk, where the attendant stopped them. "Woah, woah, sir, do you have a boarding pass?" he asked.

"No, no, I just have to talk to someone!"

"I'm sorry, sir, you can't go any further without a boarding pass!"

"No, no, I just-"

Merida interrupted everything by screaming, "RAPUNZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" Eugene looked scared out of his life!

They heard Rapunzel's voice. "What, what-" She stopped when her eyes landed on Eugene and Merida. "Ohmisnow, what the, what, how, what, what, what are you guys doing here?!" she stuttered, absolutely at a loss for words.

Merida rubbed Eugene's arm sympathetically. "Ok," she told him in a whisper, "You're on."

Eugene swallowed, taking a deep breath. He grabbed Rapunzel's hand, and she was shaking her head in fear. "What? What, Eugene, you're scaring me, what-"

"Ok, thing is," Eugene interrupted her, his voice shaking. Rapunzel noted how nervous his tone was. "Don't go."

Rapunzel blinked. "What?"

"Please… please stay with me," Eugene begged, holding Rapunzel's hand tightly, "I am so in love with you… please don't go." He stopped, gazing at her sadly, his eyes pleading.

Rapunzel stared at him. "Ohmisnow," she whispered, holding her boarding pass tightly to her chest. She prayed in her head this wasn't happening, she couldn't do this right now, she couldn't!

"I know, I know I shouldn't have waited till now to say it, but I'm… That was stupid, ok? I'm sorry, but I'm telling you now… I love you."

Neither of them spoke. Eugene was close to tears.

"Do not get on that plane."

Silence again.

"Miss?" the attendant interrupted, walking up behind Rapunzel. She turned to face him. "Are you boarding the plane?"

Rapunzel was about to reply when Eugene stopped her, holding her hand to his chest. A spark of hope was visible in his eyes. "Hey, hey… I know you love me," he whispered, about to get down on his knees and beg her. "I know you do…"

"Miss?"

Rapunzel didn't know what to do. All she knew was how bad she was feeling at that moment, and she wanted to cry. She held it in and told Eugene, "I have to get on the plane."

"No," Eugene protested, "You don't."

"Yes, I do," said Rapunzel sadly, shaking her head at him, "They're waiting for me, Eugene… I can't do this right now, I'm sorry…" She slowly pulled her hand out of Eugene's grip, stepping away from him. She kept shaking her head. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" She was getting closer to the door.

"Rapunzel," Eugene whispered, taking a step forward, but she held out her hands, shaking her head furiously.

"I'm so sorry," Rapunzel whispered back, showing her boarding pass to the attendant as she finally turned and walked through the door, onto the place. Eugene watched her go, his hands on his hips, speechless. A few seconds later, Rapunzel was gone.

If Tooth were here, she'd say it was like getting Rapunzel from her tower all over again… except Rapunzel wouldn't be coming out to see the light of day. Tears welled in Eugene's eyes as he looked down at the floor, feeling like he'd failed. He _had_ failed. She was gone… she was gone.

Eugene felt a hand on his back. He turned to see Merida trying to help, tears in her big blue eyes as well.

"I really thought she'd stay," Eugene blubbered, and Merida nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, holding out her arms to hug Eugene. He hugged her tightly, trying to ignore the feeling of his heart being stabbed a thousand times.

XXX

Tooth walked out of the bathroom, two memory capsules clutched in her hands. She really needed a proper place to put them, but she knew where they'd been stashed all over the house so she could put a child's tooth in safely…

That didn't matter now. She, Hiccup and the babies were going to South-East Asia, where Tooth's palace was. Her mini fairies and Baby Tooth were waiting for her, excited that they're Mama was finally returning to her home after ten, long years.

"That's it," Tooth breathed with relief, putting the capsules in an open, almost full box, "Everything's packed."

Jack and Hiccup, who were helping her, strode over, looking about the almost empty apartment. It looked so strange without the usual tables, chairs and couches hanging about, as well as the memory capsules and snow.

"Wow," Hiccup broke the silence, stepping closer to Tooth with his hands in his pockets, "This is weird…"

"I know," Tooth agreed softly.

"Does this mean there's nothing to eat?" Jack asked, receiving looks from Hiccup and Tooth.

Tooth couldn't help but smile. Of course Jack would ask something like that; in his three hundred years, the idiot still hadn't learnt how to cook. There really was no reason for him to, he didn't have to eat, but he tried to act at least remotely normal.

Only if he ever became a Guardian would it become essential.

"I put three lasagnes in your apartment," Tooth told him, her smiling disappearing a little.

Jack looked as though he was about to tear up.

"I love you," he told Tooth, stepping forward to hug Tooth tightly. Hiccup chuckled behind them, burrowing his hands deeper into his pockets.

The door opened suddenly to reveal Merida looking exhausted. She looked as though she'd just lost her best friend.

"Hey," said Tooth and Jack at the same time, and Hiccup asked, "Did you guys make it in time?"

Merida was silent for a few seconds, standing in front of the trio. Her blue eyes were filling with tears, but she quickly blinked them away, determined not to cry in front of her friends. She would go home and sob to North instead.

"Yeah… yeah, he talked to her," Merida told them glumly, pushing her red hair out of her face, "But, um, she got on the plane anyway…"

She was greeted with a stunned silence. Jack looked nervously down at his staff, twisting it around in his hands. Hiccup finally spoke, saying, "Where's Eugene?"

"He went home, he didn't want to see anybody," Merida said, her glum attitude remaining. It was strange seeing the usually fiery redhead like this, but sometimes things happened.

Jack stepped forward to wrap Merida in a cold hug, and she tried her hardest not to cry, mentally hoping that North would have a box of tissues ready for her at home.

XXX

Eugene opened the door to his apartment, looking around like he had no idea where he was. Now thoroughly depressed, he shut the door gently behind him. He tossed his keys down onto the coffee table, sitting down on the couch.

He put his face in his hands. He knew he should've said more, or even better, said something earlier! Acted upon it yesterday, or the day before! Maybe… Maybe then, Rapunzel wouldn't have gone…

Looking up, he leaned over and pressed a button on his answering machine, listening to any messages that might have come while he was gone.

It beeped once, and he heard Rapunzel's voice. His head snapped toward it in shock, and he listened intently.

"Hi, Eugene? It's me…"

Eugene leaned closer to the answering machine. What could Rapunzel possibly have to say to him? He was afraid he would dissolve into little pieces any minute now…

"I just got back on the plane," Rapunzel continued, "And I just feel… awful. That is so not how I wanted things to end with us…" She took a deep breath.

"It's just that I… I wasn't expecting to see you and all of a sudden you're there and saying these things and…"

Another deep breath.

"And now I'm just sitting here, thinking… of all the stuff I should've said and didn't… I mean, I didn't even get to tell you that I love you too… Because of course I do!"

Silence. Rapunzel wasn't even breathing. Eugene was beginning to think she'd hung up when she spoke again, the three little words that made his hart sing and his head snap back toward the answering machine, staring at it in disbelief.

"I love you. I love you… I love you…"

Now she sounded as though she had realised a stunning revelation. Eugene was horribly confused, frowning at the answering machine.

"What am I doing?" Rapunzel asked herself. "I love you! I've gotta see you! I've gotta get off this plane!"

"Ohmisnow!" Eugene exploded, staring at the answering machine like it was about to explode.

"Excuse me?" Rapunzel said to someone, presumably an attendant, "Please, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, but I need to get off the plane! I just need to tell someone I love them!"

Rapunzel was interrupted by a voice saying, "Miss, please be seated!"

"LET HER OFF THE PLANE!" Eugene shouted at the phone in desperation.

"Please, miss, you don't understand!" Rapunzel begged, and Eugene yelled, "TRY TO UNDERSTAND!"

"Please, miss!" Rapunzel pleaded again, "Is there any way that, OW, let go of my hair!" A loud beep sounded, indicating Rapunzel had hung up.

Eugene felt his whole world crashing down. "NO, NO!" he shouted, diving for the phone. What were they doing to her? Why had they grabbed her hair? What were they doing?! "Ohmisnow," he muttered to himself, pressing all the buttons, "Did she get off the plane, DID SHE GET OFF THE PLANE?!"

The answering machine kept rewinding, and he felt his hope dwindling away.

"I got off the plane," a voice said behind him, and Eugene whirled to find Rapunzel standing in the doorway of his apartment… and her beautiful long golden hair was gone! He decided he'd worry about that later, saying weakly, "You got off the plane."

She smiled at him, nodding as tears came to her eyes.

Eugene didn't think twice. In three steps he crossed the room, cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss. They broke apart after a few seconds, Rapunzel looking at his face and into his eyes.

"I do love you," she whispered, her thumbs stroking the sides of his face.

"I love you too, and I am never letting you go again," Eugene told her, determination lacing his voice.

"Ok, cause this is where I wanna be," Rapunzel agreed, the tears spilling out of her eyes and down her cheeks. "No more messing this up, I don't wanna mess this up!"

"Me neither! Ok, we're done being stupid," Eugene decided, and Rapunzel nodded, trying not to completely break down though she was the happiest person in the world.

"It's you and me, alright, this is it," Rapunzel told him sternly, pulling his head down a little so their foreheads rested against one another. Eugene grinned in reply and pressed his lips to hers again in another passionate kiss.

Their arms went around each other as they basked in their happiness.

XXX

Rapunzel explained the next day to everyone why her hair was suddenly short and brown. When a bit was cut, it goes brown and loses its power, and security had been called to make sure she stayed on the plane. They all had a grip on her hair, thinking no woman would try to escape when their hair was being pulled painfully, but Rapunzel just broke a nearby persons wine glass and used a bit to cut all of her hair short, making like a tree and getting the heck out of there when the golden hair in the guards arms turned brown. They had just stared after her in shock.

Now, everyone was gathered in Tooth's apartment, watching as movers took the last of Tooth's furniture away.

"Please be careful with that, it was my parents before they died, please be careful!" Tooth begged as the movers moved an expensive wardrobe out. The movers nodded and kept going. Tooth, who was carrying Jamie, turned back to the group, walking slowly toward them.

She had her wings on today, and they fluttered nervously as she walked. Hiccup was carrying Astrid.

The room was empty. Everything had been moved downstairs. Tooth and Hiccup were holding the babies, and Jack, Merida, Eugene and Rapunzel stood near the window, looking around. Rapunzel stood behind Eugene, her arms around him.

"Wow," Eugene said softly.

"Yeah," Rapunzel agreed, looking about the apartment she once lived in. Everyone except Eugene and Jack had lived there at one point… it was so weird. "Seems smaller somehow," Rapunzel added, resting her head against Eugene's.

Jack spoke up then. He was sitting with Merida. "Has it always been… purple?!" Everyone turned to look at him with dumbfounded expressions, and he held his hands up in a don't-look-at-me kind of way.

"Look around, you guys," Hiccup said to the babies, changing the subject, "This was your first home… and it was a happy place… Filled with love… and laughter…But more important because of rent control it was a freaking steal!"

Hiccup and Tooth smiled at each other as she tried not to laugh.

"Hey," Merida spoke up, "Do you realise that at one time or another we all lived in this apartment?"

"That's true," Rapunzel agreed reluctantly as she, Eugene, Hiccup, Tooth and Jack joined Merida.

"I haven't," Eugene interjected.

"What about that summer during college when you lived that summer with grandma and you tried to make it as a dancer," Tooth told him, and everyone looked at him.

Rapunzel tried not to laugh, pressing her mouth against Eugene's shoulder. The former thief was giving death glares to his tooth-collecting sister. "Do you realise we went almost ten years without bringing that up?" Eugene pointed out sullenly, still glaring at his sister.

Tooth grinned cheekily, turning to her husband. "Honey, I forgot, I said we'd leave out keys," she said, reaching into her leather pouch to extract the key to the apartment.

"Oh, ok," Hiccup said, taking his key out of his pocket. They walked over and placed their keys on the shelf beside the door before rejoining the others.

Reluctantly, everybody else pulled out keys from various pockets and bags, walking over and placing them with the other keys. Realising everyone else had a key, Tooth's face just said what-why-guys. They all stood about looking at one another for a full minute, not saying a word.

Jack sighed, breaking silence. His staff was nestled in the crook of his elbow as he crossed his arms.

"I guess this is it," Merida whispered, her voice wobbling ever so slightly.

"Yeah…" Jack agreed slowly, nodding his head. "I guess so."

Tooth sniffled. "This is harder than I thought it would be," she blubbered. Hiccup put his arm around her.

"It's gonna be ok," he assured her, kissing her forehead. He let go so he could move the babies out of the way.

Eugene, who had an arm around Rapunzel, held his free arm out to Tooth and pulled his younger sister into a combined hug with Rapunzel, the two women now openly crying.

"Do you guys have to the portal right away or do you have some time?" Rapunzel asked through her tears, swallowing down a sob as Hiccup stepped up beside Tooth.

Tooth glanced at Hiccup, and he nodded.

"We have some time," Tooth told Rapunzel, confused.

"Should we get some tea?!" Rapunzel blurted, looking between all of her friends with a please-please-please twinkle in her green eyes.

Everyone nodded. "Sure," Hiccup said, his hands on the handle of the babies pram. "Where?!" he barked to a few chuckles as Jack leaped to open the door so they could let the pram through first. Outside, Merida and Jack helped the pram up onto the hallway step before they descended the stairs.

Tooth and Rapunzel had their arms around each other, Tooth attempting to keep her wings fluttering to a minimum. Eugene placed his arm around Tooth as well, smiling assuringly at his younger sister as they all went down to have one last cup of tea at the Snuggly Duckling together.

* * *

**And there you have it! Finished! :) it took so long, omg... Wow :) I'll miss writing this! Also, a bonus part after this ;) Hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


	3. Bonus Part

_A/N: Bonus! An idea my sister gave me and I couldn't resist! Set during Rise of the Guardians. 50 years have passed since the end of 'The Last One'._

_Disclaimer; I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled or How To Train Your Dragon.  
_

The Last One – Bonus

With a yell, a red sack came hurtling out the portal, landing on the ground with a loud _thump_. Whoever was inside it moved about viciously, attempting to escape.

"Shh! He's here," North whispered to the others as the Elves opened the sack. In fifty years, North had changed so much. As the Guardian of Wonder, he really fit the job description with his huge blue eyes, and he now had long white hair and a long white beard.

Fluttering behind him, talking to her mini fairies while waiting for the arrival of her former roommate, was Toothiana, and she turned at North's 'shush!'

"There 'e is!" North boomed as Jack pushed the sack open curiously, seeing the four Guardians gathered before him. "Jack Frost!"

Jack pushed the sack down properly, looking about. He was confused; why had he been brought here? Tooth looked ecstatic to see him again; it had been fifty years, after all. Her husband, Hiccup, though he couldn't age like she couldn't, wasn't about. He was at their home, the Tooth Palace, looking after their grandchildren.

"Wow…" Jack breathed, his eyes flicking between each Guardian, "You have got to be kidding me…"

He suddenly felt a strong, furry hand pull him up by his hood, and he said quickly, "Hey, hey, hey! Put me down!" He was dropped neatly onto the floor, and his staff was handed to him.

"I trust the Yetis treated you well?" North asked with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, I loved being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal," Jack told him sarcastically, but North didn't get the picture.

"GOOD!" North boomed, happy with how his plan went out, "That was my idea."

He turned to an overly large Australian bunny leaning against a pillar. "You know Bunny?"

"Unfortunately," Jack told him, sending an icy stare at Bunny. Things between the two hadn't gone down well in the last fifty years. With Bunny's full transformation in a Pooka and his hatred for Jack's recklessness created a huge rift between them… as well as the Easter Sunday Blizzard of '68 that Bunny still held a grudge against Jack for.

"And the Tooth Fairy," North continued, but was interrupted by Tooth, who swept Jack into a huge hug.

"Jack! It's so good to see you! So much has happened! Hiccup became immortal, Astrid got married, we have grandchildren now, Jack… Grandchildren! Nine of them! I've collected eighteen teeth from them alone in the last two years!" she squealed excitedly before sobering up.

"How's New York? How much has changed? What about my brother and Rapunzel? I heard they married! Did they marry? They invited Hiccup and I to the wedding, but we couldn't make it… Apparently you and Merida couldn't either… Hmmm…"

"Tooth! No time to remember past!" North told her sternly, and she backed up.

"And Sandman," North finished, but his plan was foiled when he noticed Sandy was asleep.

"Sandy, Sandy, wake up!" he cried, making Sandman leap awake. He blinked, setting himself gently on the ground.

The sound of a door crashing open somewhere nearby made everyone nearly jump, and Jack could hear a part-American, part-Scottish voice talking.

"North, I made those cookies you want, the good kind, not the kind those elves ma-"

She and Jack both froze when they saw each other. Jack's eyes widened a little.

She, like North, had changed so much in fifty years. Her vibrant red hair had now changed to a soft red with silver streaks in it, and her blue eyes were faded. A pair of spectacles sat on her little nose, and she had changed from the dark greenish-blue dress she used to wear to a light blue dress with a white apron. Her eyes were wide when as they observed Jack.

The Winter Spirit smirked. "Old age suits you, Merida."

The former princess of Dunbroch huffed irritably, pushing her spectacles onto her face properly. She spoke, her strong voice still showing after so many years.

"That's Mrs Clause to you, Jack Frost."

* * *

_Finished! Completely! I hope everyone enjoyed as much as I did! :) R&R, no flamers please! n_n  
_


End file.
